


The One Where Thor Becomes a Brony

by SHConsultMe (iamapdssufferer)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, It's all Tony's fault, Thor becomes a brony, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamapdssufferer/pseuds/SHConsultMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kink meme: Someone decides to introduce Thor to my little pony as a joke, telling him it's the serious chronicles of a group not unlike the Avengers. Said comical plan backfires when Thor really gets into the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Thor Becomes a Brony

**Author's Note:**

> http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=49401206#t49401206
> 
> Unbeta'd so feel free to tell me if you spot any glaring mistakes!

It was all Tony's fault. And honestly, that in and of itself was not a surprise. Just barely eeking past Clint in the 'who is the biggest trouble maker' contest was the cocky billionaire. It was something he usually took pride in. Usually.

It had started as a joke. Steve and Thor were getting acquainted with modern entertainment, to help them better understand the 21st century and America in general, respectively. It was when Steve and Natasha and Sam went off to find the Winter Soldier that Tony got the bright idea to introduce Thor to My Little Pony. 

"It's for children, yeah, but it's such a serious show. It's about a group of friends not unlike us, just trying to do their best to make it through the perils of everyday life, and save the world when they need to. You'll love it, trust me." Tony kept a straight face on as he had JARVIS queue up the first season, then headed back down to his lab, only starting to chuckle when he was sure he was out of Thor's earshot.

Thor was enraptured. They seemed so small, so helpless, but what they lacked in physical strength, they made up for in heart. Tony hadn't been lying, the ponies really did echo the Avengers, and their adventures were just as impressive and tale worthy as the ones he and his fellow heroes had been on.

The last episode of season one was just finishing as Tony finally made his way back up to the common floor, on his way to the kitchen. He felt a brief moment of surprise to see Thor still watching, but it was quickly replaced by amusement. "So, point break. What'd you think?"

Thor was standing and across the room, hugging Tony, before the genius knew what was happening. "Many thanks to you, friend, for showing me this impressive show! You were very right about its serious nature, and the parallels between our lives and theirs."

There wasn't much Tony could do until Thor let go of him, so he stood there stiffly, confusion and amusement warring on his face. "That right, buddy? Erm. Care to elaborate, perhaps? And maybe let me down, since I do actually need to breathe?" He let out a whoosh of air when Thor put him down, though the other man's large hands moved to his shoulders instead, keeping him in place.

"It was quite an exciting thing, realising that they mirror us. Their princess, Celestia, is not unlike Nick Fury, for they both introduced and got us all together in the first place! The studious one they call Twilight Sparkle is like Steve; they are both the sort of leader of the team, and are both adjusting to a new lifestyle. You are like Pinkie Pie, for you both do whatever you want, whenever you want, without any care for what others may think of you. I am like the one they refer to as Applejack, for we are both the muscle, we are large hearted, very protective of our families, especially of our younger siblings." Here he paused, and gave Tony a sort of sheepish, yet apologetic smile. 

"Bruce is very similar to Fluttershy, for they are both shy and quiet, kind and sweet when you get to know them, full of talent, and very scary when they get angry. The Lady Natasha is not unlike Rainbow Dash, because they are both very 'kick ass', and often are underestimated, when they really should not be. Clint is then Rarity, for they are both very adamant about doing what is right, and both have a keen eye for details."

Thor seemed to stop for breath, then, and Tony just continued staring at him, a look of utter confusion on his face. When it seemed as though Tony might talk, however, Thor shook his head. "I am not quite done yet, my friend. The Son of Coul is like Spike; very often he is underestimated, not unlike Natasha and Rainbow Dash, but he is also very loyal, caring, and protective of his friends. Not to mention that Phil is a very big Captain America fan, and Spike seems to have the same level of appreciation for Twilight. Not only that, but they both love donuts. And then, there is Loki. He is like the one they call Discord. So alone, so desperate to have others around him, even if it is not in a friendly sense, they both use chaos and mischief to try to sway people into submitting to their version of a 'perfect world'." Here, Thor let out a soft sigh. "I feel pity for both of them, though I do not excuse their actions."

It was then that Thor finally released Tony's shoulders, and gave the other a bright smile. "Again, I must thank you for showing me this wonderful show. It has served to help me better understand you and our other friends. Season one was riveting, and I expect wonderful things from season two as well." Thor turned away and moved back to the couch, eyes glued to the TV as he sat, JARVIS starting the next season without needing to be told.

Numbly, Tony made his way into the kitchen, but stared sightlessly at the coffeemaker for a long minute, before he finally breathed out a swear. "Well, shit. That...that actually made sense." It was then that something else struck him, and the absurdity of it surprised a laugh out of him. He sent out a mass text to everyone, excluding Thor, and it simply read, 'Thor is a brony. I may have made a horrible mistake.' His laughter carried on throughout his entire walk back down to his lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> I'm always open for prompts at iamapdssufferer.tumblr.com  
> Please consult the following list to see what pairings I'm comfortable writing!
> 
> Ships: Clint/Steve, Clint/Phil, Clint/Bruce, Clint/Bucky, Clint/Thor, Clint/Loki, Clint/Thor, Steve/Tony, Steve/Thor, Bruce/Thor, Bruce/Steve, Natasha/Pepper, Natasha/Maria. Natasha/Nick  
> BroTPs: Bucky & Steve, Natasha & Clint, Bruce & Tony  
> NoTPs: Tony & Loki


End file.
